mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Naga
thumb|Escultura del imperio Hoysala donde se muestra a una pareja naga en HalebiduNāga (AITS: nāgá; Devanāgarī: नाग) es la palabra sánscrito y Pali para la deidad o tipo de entidad o ser que toma la forma de una gran serpiente, concretamente una cobra real, encontrada en las religiones indias, principalmente el hinduismo, budismo y jainismo. Un nāga femenino es un nāgī o nāgiṇī. Etimología En sánscrito, un nāgá (नाग) es una cobra, la cobra india (Naja naja). Un sinónimo para nāgá es phanim Hay varias palabras para "serpiente" en general, y una de las más usadas es sarpá (सर्प). A veces la palabra nāgá también se usa generalmente para referirse a "serpiente". , p. 423. The first definition of nāgaḥ given reads "A snake in general, particularly the cobra." p.539 Hinduismo Las historias que implican nagas siguen siendo parte de las tradiciones culturales contemporaneas en las regiones predominantemente hindúes de Asia (India, Nepal y la isla de Bali). En la India, los nagas se consideran espíritus de la naturaleza y los protectores de manantiales, pozos y ríos. Traen la lluvia y, por lo tanto, la fertilidad, aunque también se cree que traen desastre como inundaciones y sequías. Los nagas son serpientes que pueden tomar forma humana. Tienden a ser muy curiosos. Según las tradiciones, los nagas solo son malévolos hacia los humanos cuando han sido maltratados. Son susceptibles a las acciones irrespetuosas de la humanidad en relación con el ambiente. También se asocian con los ríos, lagos, mares y pozos. Son objetos de gran reverencia en algunas partes del sur de India, donde se cree que traen fertilidad y prosperidad a sus adoradores. Los grandes y expansivos rituales como el nagamandalahttp://www.udupipages.com/home/temple/naga.html Wayback y el Nāgārādhane se realizan en su honor. En otra muestra del sur de la India, las mujeres se reunen en los templos hindúes para adorar a los nagas (Consideradas las diosas serpientes en el hinduismo indio del sur). En los templos, los nagas toman las formas de serpientes talladas en las piedras. Las mujeres hindúes se reunen en torno a las piedras para hacer ofrendas a las diosas serpiente. Se cree que estas diosas hacen fértiles a las mujeres, las protege a ellas y a su familia y les trae prosperidad. La diosa serpiente está representada en un hormiguero, una serpiente que vive dentro de un hormiguero o piedras con marcas de serpientes en ellas. En cada forma, las mujeres del sur de la India honran a los nagas con ofrendas. Los hindúes creen que una persona que daña o mata a una serpiente sufrirá una condición conocida como nāga dösam que causa infertilidad y retrasa el matrimonio. Nāga dösam solo puede ser revertido por distintos grados de adoración al naga.Allocco, Amy Leigh. "Fear, Reverence And Ambivalence: Divine Snakes In Contemporary South India." Religions Of South Asia 7.(2013): 230-248. ATLA Religion Database with ATLASerials. Web. 3 Feb. 2015. Un tercer ejemplo viene de ciertas comunidades llamadas Nāgavanśī, incluyendo los Nairs de Kerala y los Jain Bunts, relacionados étnicamente, de Karnataka. Estas comunidades trazan sus ancestros hasta los nagas. thumb|Manasa, la diosa de las serpientes. Los nagas son adorados en la región Dug Nakuri de la región Kumaon de Uttarakhand. Nakuri (de Nagpuri o ciudad de nagas) corresponde a la ciudad de Berinag y es hogar de muchos templos dedicados a los nagas llamados Dhaulinag (Dhavalnag), Kalinag (Kaliyanag), Feninag (Faninag), Bashukinag (Vasukinag), Pinglenag & Harinag. Los nagas viven en Pātāla, en el séptimo de los reinos o dimensiones inferiores. Son los hijos de Kashyapa y Kadru. Entre los nagas importantes del hinduismo están Manasa, el nagaraja o rey de los nagas Śeṣa y Vasuki. Los nagas también llevan el elixir de la vida y la inmortalidad. Garuda se los llevó y puso un vaso con elixir en la hierba kusha, pero fue tomado por Indra. Los nagas chuparon la hierba kusha, pero al hacerlo se cortaron sus lenguas, estando desde entonces sus lenguas bifurcadas.Mahābhārata 1.30.20, Sanskrit, English thumb|[[Visnú descansando en Ananta-Shesha, con su consorte Lakshmi.]] Visnú se representa originalmente en la forma protegida por un Śeṣanāga o reclinándose en Śeṣa, pero la iconografía ha sido extendida también para otras deidades. La serpiente es un rasgo común de la iconografía de Ganesha y aparece en muchas formas: alrededor del cuello,Para la historia de envolver (Vāsuki) alrededor del cuello y (Śeṣa) alrededor de la barriga y para el nombre en su sahasranama como Sarpagraiveyakāṅgādaḥ ("Aquel que tiene la serpiente en torno a su cuello"), que se refiere a su elemento iconográfico estándar, ver: Krishan, Yuvraj (1999), Gaņeśa: Unravelling An Enigma, Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass Publishers, ISBN 81-208-1413-4, pp=51-52. usado como hilo divino (Sánscrito:yajñyopavīta),Para la inscripción en piedra datada del 1470 identificando el hilo sagrado de Ganesha con la serpiente Śeṣa, ver: Martin-Dubost, p. 202. envuelto en torno al estómago como un cinturón, sostenido en una mano, enroscado en los tobillos o como trono.Para una visión general de las imágenes de serpiente en la iconografía de Ganesha, ver: Martin-Dubost, Paul (1997). Gaņeśa: The Enchanter of the Three Worlds. Mumbai: Project for Indian Cultural Studies. ISBN 81-900184-3-4. , p. 202. Shiva suele ser mostrado enguirnado con una serpiente. ; p. 151 Maehle (2006: p. 297) afirma que "se cree que Patanjali es una manifestación de la serpiente de eternidad". Budismo thumb|Muchilinda cubriendo a Gautama Buda en Wat Phra That Doi Suthep in Chiang Mai, Tailandia. Las tradiciones sobre los nagas también son muy comunes en todos los países de Asia. En muchos países, el concepto del naga se ha combinado con las tradiciones locales de grandes serpientes o dragones sabios como el nat birmano (birmano: နတ်‌; Transcripción: naʔ) que habita en lagos o corrientes subterráneas y protege un tesoro. En China, el naga se equipara con el dragón chino (Chino: 龍; pinyin: lóng). El naga budista generalmente tiene forma de una gran cobra, normalmente con una sola cabeza y otras con muchas. Al menos algunos de los nagas son capaces de usar poderes mágicos y adquirir apariencia humana. En la pintura budista, el naga es representado a veces como un ser humano con una serpiente o dragón extendiéndose sobre su cabeza. Un naga, en forma humana, intentó convertirse en monje; cuando le dijeron que tal ordenación era imposible, Buda dijo como asegurar que pudiera renacer como humano para ser capaz de convertirse en monje. En el capítulo "Devadatta" del Sutra del loto, la hija del rey dragón, Longnü, tras oír a Mañjuśrī rezar el sutra del loto, se transforma en un bodhisattva masculino y alcanza inmediatamente la iluminación.Schuster,Nancy (1981). Changing the Female Body: Wise Women and the Bodhisattva Career in Some Mahāratnakūṭasūtras, Journal of the International Association of Buddhist Studies 4 (1), 42-43Kubo Tsugunari, Yuyama Akira (tr.). The Lotus Sutra. Revised 2nd ed. Berkeley, Calif. : Numata Center for Buddhist Translation and Research, 2007. ISBN 978-1-886439-39-9, pp. 191-192Soka Gakkai Dictionary of Buddhism, "Devadatta Chapter" Esta leyenda parece reforzar el punto de vista prevalente en las escrituras Mahayana en la que se requiere un cuerpo masculino para la budeidad, incluso si un ser es tan avanzado que puede transformarse a voluntad y mostrar la vacuidad de la propia forma física.Peach, Lucinda Joy (2002). Social responsibility, sex change, and salvation: Gender justice in the Lotus Sūtra, Philosophy East and West 52,55-56 Se cree que los nagas viven tanto en el monte Meru, entre otras deidades menores, y en varios lugares de la tierra habitada por humanos. Algunos habitan en el agua, viviendo en arroyos o el océano; otros viven en la tierra, en cavernas subterráneas. Los nagas son sirvientes de Virūpākṣa (Pāli: Virūpakkha), uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales que protegen el oeste. Actúan como guardias en el montet Sumero, protegiendo los devas de Trāyastriṃśa del ataque de los asuras. thumb|Nagas en un pilar de bronce de Kullu, H.P., India. Entre los nagas importantes de la tradición budista están Mucalinda, Nāgarāja y protector de Buda. En el sutra Vinaya (I, 3), poco después de su iluminación, Buda está meditando en un bosque cuando se produce una gran tormenta, pero generosamente, el rey Mucalinda le da cobijo a BUda de la tormenta cubriendo su cabeza con siete cabezas de serpiente.P. 72 How Buddhism Began: The Conditioned Genesis of the Early Teachings By Richard Francis Gombrich Entonces el rey toma la forma de un joven Brahmán y rinde homenaje a Buda. Es digno de señalar que los dos principales discípulos de Buda, Sariputta y Moggallāna, sean referidos como Mahānāga o "Gran Naga".P. 74 How Buddhism Began: The Conditioned Genesis of the Early Teachings By Richard Francis Gombrich Algunas de las figuras más importantes de la historia budista simbolizan nagas en sus nombres, como ignāga, Nāgārsēna, y, aunque se asignan otros étimos a su nombre, Nāgārjuna. En las tradicioens Vajrayāna y Mahāsiddha, los nagas en su forma semi-humana son representados sosteniendo una joya-naga, kumbha de amrita, o una terma que ha sido elementalmente codificada por los adeptos. Norbu (1999: p.?) afirma que según la tradición, la terma Prajñapāramita son sostenidas para ser conferidas sobre Nāgārjuna por el Nagaraja, quien la ha estado protegiendo en el fondo del lago. Otras tradiciones thumb|Naga en los escalones de un edificio en el Wat Phra Kaew en Bangkok Para los marineros malayos, los nagas son un tipo de dragón con muchas cabezas; en Tailandia y Java, el naga es una rica deidad del inframundo. En Laos son serpientes de agua con pico. Tailandia En Tailandia, los nagas aparecen en algunas historias populares tailandesas y son representados en wats como elementos arquitectónicos. Phaya Naga es un conocido naga que se decía que vivía en Mekong. La telenovela tailandesa Manisawat (Tailandés: มณีสวาท) está basada en la leyenda del naga. Lago Chinni En las tradiciones malayas y Orang Asli, el lago Chinni, situado en Pahang, es el hogar del naga llamado Sri Gumum. Según la versión de la leyenda, su predecesor Sri Pahang o su hijo dejaron el lago y luego lucharon con un naga llamado Sri Kemboja. Kemboja era un antiguo nombre de lo que hoy es Camboya. Como las leyendas del naga allí, hay historias sobe un antiguo imperio en el lago CHinni, aunque no están relacionadas con las leyendas del naga.Legends Camboya thumb|Naga camboyano de siete cabezas en el palacio real en Phnom Penh En una leyenda camboyana, los nagas eran una raza reptiliana de seres bajo el dominio del rey Kaliya, quien poseía un gran imperio o reino en la zona del océano Pacífico hasta que fueron expulsados por el Garuda y buscaron refugio en la India. Fue allí donde la hija de Kaliya se casó con un brahmin indio llamado Kaundinya, y de su unión surgió el pueblo camboyano. Por lo tanto, los camboyanos poseen el dicho "Nacido de un naga". Como dote, Kaliya bebió el agua que cubría el país y expuso la tierra para su hija y yerno para habitarla, creando Camboya. Los nagas de siete cabezas mostrados en las estatuas de los templos camboyanos como Angkor Wat, aparentemente representan las siete razas dentro de la sociedad naga, que era una asociación mitológica o simbólica con "los siete colores del arco iris". Además, los nagas camboyanos poseen simbolismo numerológico en el número de cabezas. Los nagas de cabezas impares simbolizan la energía masculina, infinidad, eternidad e inmortalidad. Esto se debe a que, numerológicamente, todos los números impares vienen del Uno (1). Se decía que los nagas de cabezas pares eran "hembras, representando la fisicalidad, mortalidad, temporalidad y la Tierra". Laos thumb|Naga protegiendo el Wat Sisaket de Anouvong en Vientián. Se cree que los nagas vivían en el estrecho laosiano del Mekong y sus estuarios. La mitología lao mantiene que los nagas son los protectores de Vientián y, por extensión, del resto del estado lao. La asociación del naga se articuló más claramente durante e inmediatamente después del reino de Anouvong. Un importante poema de este periodo es San Leupphasun (Lao: ສານລຶພສູນ), que discute las relaciones entre Laos y Tailandia de forma velada, usando al naga y al garuda para representar a los Laosianos y tailandeses, respectivamente. El naga se incorporó extensivamente a la iconografía lao, y se muestra en la cultura Lao por todo el país, no solo en Vientián. Java thumb|Tallados de nagas rojos de Java, en torno a la década de 1930 En la cultura javanesa, un naga es una serpiente mágica coronada, a veces alada. Deriva igualmente de la tradición shiva-hinduista, combinada con el animimsmo javanés. El concepto de naga es prevalente en el periodo hindú de Indonesia, antes de la introducción del Islám. En la historia de teatro wayang, un dios serpiente (naga) llamado Sanghyang Anantaboga o Antaboga es el dios guardián en las tripas de la tierra.Susanne Rodemeier: Lego-lego Platz und naga-Darstellung. Jenseitige Kräfte im Zentrum einer Quellenstudie über die ostindonesische Insel Alor. (Magisterarbeit 1993) Universität Passau 2007Heinrich Zimmer: Indische Mythen und Symbole. Diederichs, Düsseldorf 1981, ISBN 3-424-00693-9 Filipinas En muchas zonas de las Filipinas pre-hispánicas se usa el naga como adorno en los extremos de las empuñaduras de las espadas largas localmente conocidas como kampilans. Los otros nombres de los nagas, como Marindaga, Marinaga, Maginaga, se refieren a sirenas de agua dulce que tienen cola de anguilas y/o serpientes de agua en vez de pez, y el torso de una mujer de cara atractiva, cuerpo con curvas y pelo largo y suelto. Crueles con los adultos pero amables con los niños, se consideran protectores de los manantiales, pozos y ríos. Traen lluvia y por lo tanto fertilidad, pero también se creen que traen desastres como inundaciones y sequías. Los nagas son sirenas como serpientes que pueden tomar forma humana. Tienden a ser muy curiosos. Según la tradición, los nagas solo son malévolos hacia los humanos cuando han sido maltratados. Son susceptibles a las acciones irrespetuosas de la humanidad respecto al medio ambiente. Están asociados con los ríos, lagos y pozos, siendo considerados generalmente como guardianes de un tesoro. En otras creencias, el naga más poderoso se convierte en una diosa llamada Bakunawa. Es cautivada por la belleza de las siete lunas y se convierte en una serpiente-dragón gigante para alcanzarlas, pero la deidad Bathala la castiga y permanece en su forma de dragón para toda la eternidad. Referencias Categoría:Mitología hindú Categoría:Serpientes